Foolish Kids
by AuraWolf
Summary: Meeting in high school, Lex tricks Kai into something, causing Kai to...hmmm. you have to read. xD   LEMON.mm..lemmoonn.. SLASH. MPREG. YAAOOOI.


Summary: Kai and Lex meet each other for the first time.

Description - slash, mpreg, boy x boy...yaoi...you get the point. NOTICE- this alters the original timeline. No one knows how they met, and instead of having a boy, they have two twin girls :D and Kai haz the babehz! MPREGGGG! REALLY. THIS CONTAINS LEMON….Lemon…mmm…lemon…..ANYWAYS, REALLY. LEMONMPREGYAOI. NO LIKE, NO READ.

Kai finished running his laps in track, and wiped sweat off of his forehead. "You're done for the day. Go hit the showers." the coach said. Kai went to the small building next to the bleachers and put his gym clothes in his locker, and bumped into the kid next to him. "S-sorry. I wasn't paying much attention." the boy said. "Oh, it's alright." Kai said.

"I'm Lex." the boy said. "And I know your name. Kai, right?" Lex asked. ", are you in the 12th grade?" Kai asked. "Yeah." He stood up and walked to the shower room, and Kai followed. "Hey..I have to show you something." Lex said. Kai nodded and followed him into a shower stall. "What?" Kai asked. Lex pulled off his towel and grabbed Kai's. Kai's eyes widened as Lex was naked right before him. Lex slid Kai's towel down and went with it. Lex started toying with Kai's member. "nnnggh.." Kai moaned as he toyed with the tip. Lex smirked and took Kai full in the mouth. Kai gasped and moaned in pleasure, running his hand through Lex's hair. Lex turned on the water of the shower and sucked harder. Kai gasped and could make Lex stop before he..."Lex! Lex! I'm going to..." Kai managed to get out before he came into Lex's mouth. Lex swallowed it all down. Lex slowly pulled Kai to the shower floor and sat on top of his chest. "You know what I want..." Lex said. Kai nodded, and grabbed a hold of Lex. He started sucking Lex lightly then gradually got faster. Lex moaned and felt himself getting hard. "Oh...Kai...I'm going to come!" Lex shouted. Kai sucked a little harder and let Lex come into his mouth. Lex panted, and pulled out of Kai's mouth. Lex didn't want to hurt the younger boy, but his lust overpowered him. Lex turned Kai over. Lex's hips bucked forward in lust. Lex then slid into Kai slowly, trying to keep the pain minimal. Kai gasped in pain and pleasure. He didn't want this, and yet, he did. When Lex got into him, he thrust in and out of Kai. Kai gasped in pure ecstasy, and tried to stop his hips from pulling forward.

Lex slowly slid out of Kai. He then leaned up and licked the drool off of Kai's mouth. Lex turned the shower off, and slowly stood up, and helped Kai up. Kai kissed Lex feverishly on the neck. Lex smiled. "Good thing this is last hour...the bell's about to ring. Wanna come to my place after school?" Lex asked. Kai nodded. "Sure...can I walk with you?" Kai asked. Lex nodded and put on his clothes. Kai slipped on a shirt and shorts. The bell rang, and he grabbed his trapper out of his locker. Kai then followed Lex out off the field and onto the main sidewalk outside of the main building. They walked a few blocks, the Lex walked to an apartment building and unlocked his door. "I live alone." Lex showed him into the living room. "Where do you live?" Lex asked. "Oh...With my grandparents. They don't seem to really care about me, so...can...I stay here, with you?" Kai asked. Lex nodded and smiled. Kai sat on the couch with Lex, and put his head on Lex's lap, and fell asleep.

A few weeks later...

"Kai...are you okay?" Lex asked. "n-no...I've been throwing up everything I've eaten for the past week..." Kai said. "Maybe you've just got a bad bug. It'll go away soon." Lex told him. "I hope so..." Kai said as he passed out on the bathroom floor. Lex picked him up and took him over to a neighbor's apartment. He opened the door. "What?" the neighbor asked. "We need to borrow your car...My friend is sick and I need to take him to the hospital." Lex said, panicked. "I'll take him." the neighbor said. "Thank You..." Lex said and waited for his neighbor to unlock the car. "What do you think is wrong with the kid?" the neighbor asked. "He's got a bad bug. He's been sick for a week and a half." Lex replied. "Oh, the kiddo looks like he has symptoms of morning sickness. Not contagious, but it lasts for weeks."

"Oh..." Lex said. He waited anxiously until they got to the hospital.

1 Hour Later...

The doctor walked out of the examining room. "Lexairo, I need to talk to you." the doctor said. Lex got up and walked into the examining room. "I have some...rare news." the doctor said. "Kai is...pregnant." the doctor said. "W-...W-...What...?" Lex asked, puzzled. "That's impossible."

"Found another heartbeat inside him. He's got morning sickness, and we examined his abdomen."

"He's only 16 years old, and male pregnancy has been showing up around the world unexpectedly." The doctor said. "It seems to only be occurring in males under 25."

Lex nodded... He looked over at Kai, and he noticed his eyes were just starting to open. "Kai...I have to tell you something." Lex said as he eyed the doctor, letting him know this was a private conversation. The doctor stepped out of the room.

"L-Lex...what is it? And...Where am I?" Kai asked.

"Kai...You're in the hospital...and...You're...pregnant." Lex said.

Kai immediately shot up out of his bed. "W-W...W-what? That's...impossible! I'm a DUDE! I'm not a GIRL! All we did was mess around in the shower room!" Kai yelled. Lex put a hand on Kai's chest and one to stroke his head. "Shhhh...We'll get through this..." Lex reassured him. Kai steadied his breathing. "B-but..."

"There have been some recent cases of male pregnancy." Lex told him.

Kai just sat there, shocked. "Do we know what gender the baby is?" Kai asked.

"Hmm...I don't know." Lex replied.

"Oh..." Kai said.

Kai got up and grabbed Lex's hand. He squeezed it tight and shut his eyes.

"We'll get through this….I promise."

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Omg, this was hard. IT'S FRICKEN HAARRD TO DO MPREG.

Kai: *heart attack* YOUR GOING TO PUT ME THROUGH THIS! HOW...DARE YOU! You only know LEX can handle this pain.

Lex: *gigggglleee* I raep yew in teh shower…hehehe….

Kai: *LE GASP* that was one awesome raep.

Me: Raep isn't funny, but, HERE'S A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2!

Kai got out of the shower and got his clothes on. He trudged into the main room where he saw Lex slumped down on the couch. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.."

He sighed and woke him up. "We gotta go to school. C'mon."

Me: That was one short preview. But, What're ya gonna do? Nothing. Okayy kthxbai.


End file.
